


Phone Call

by AnotherWriterWhoWrites



Series: 2015 Wincestmas [8]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: 12 Days of Wincestmas, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-28
Updated: 2016-01-28
Packaged: 2018-05-16 19:32:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5838151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnotherWriterWhoWrites/pseuds/AnotherWriterWhoWrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s two forty six in the morning, Sam had finally fallen asleep two hours ago, and it was his first day of classes in Stanford.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Phone Call

It’s two forty six in the morning, Sam had finally fallen asleep two hours ago, and it was his first day of classes in Stanford.   
So of course it was the perfect time for his phone to ring and wake him up.   
He flinched away more than anything, hand groping for his cell phone on his nightstand and blearily glaring at it as he tried to read the caller id.   
Eyes itching with tiredness he couldn’t really read the too bright screen and gave it up as a lost job, opening his phone instead and bringing it to his ear and answering with an incredibly sleepy, “Hello?”  
There was a sharp intake of breath and despite no words, no sounds being spoken, not even a hint. But Sam knew automatically who it was.   
No longer tired he sat up, eyes wide open, and hope blaring in his chest. “Dean?” he asked with a tentative smile.  
There was another moment and then the call ended, the person on the other line hung up.  
———  
Sam tried not to let it bother him, so what if his brother had hung up on him? Doesn’t matter Sam was on his own now, it didn’t mean anything.   
Not to say he didn’t immediately grab his phone the moment it rang a few days later and bring it up to his ear after glancing at the caller id.   
“Dude, what the hell?” he demanded. “You called me out of nowhere and then hang up? What the hell man?”  
There was no answer, just the bare hint of breath in the back.  
“And now you’re not even going to talk? Why are you calling anyway?” he asked. “Dean, c'mon man, talk to me.”  
There was the sound of a gulp and another deep breath and then the call ended, just as quickly as it had started.  
———  
It continued on for a while, every few days he would get a call and he would immediately answer, each time Dean wouldn’t say a word and whenever Sam started to get angry and started to yell he would hang up.  
‘Coward.’ he couldn’t help but think once, then automatically feel guilty over the word and banish it from his mind.   
So he started talking himself, filling up the silence with anything he could think of how his day was, reassuring Dean that he was eating and sleeping, and even though he was sure that his brother didn’t really care he told him about his studies and his classes, just saying anything he could think of.   
He told his about his classmates and his part time job at the library, told him about anything that had happened on campus in the last few days, told him about his roommate and how much of a pain in the ass he was.   
And every now and then he would admit to Dean that he missed him and would like to see him.  
Dean never spoke a word when he was on the phone, all Sam had to go on was his breaths and a few sounds in the background, the clicking of a gun being cleaned, ice in a glass of most likely whiskey or beer or something, the low sounds of a television being played.   
He got used to it, got used to his brother not saying a word but listening to him. Getting the confirmation that Sam was alright and he was doing alright on his own.   
Occasionally Dean would clear his throat and Sam would fallen silent in the hopes that that time he was going to say something but after a few seconds would pass and not another sound was heard Sam would start talking again.  
———  
On Christmas eve, Sam was almost expecting it. He had done his best and scraped up some money to buy a few things and sent them to Bobbys house, the best place he could to make sure that his dad and Dean would get the presents. He was outside just people watching, watching them run around and go through their business, drawn into their own little worlds.  
His phone rang and he didn’t hesitate as he brought it up to his ear and said a soft, “Hey Dean.”  
There was no answer, just breath and he smiled, he was used to it.   
“Its a bit weird, its Christmas and there’s no snow or cold here. California is always hot and its just taking some getting used to.” he said getting into the conversation as he always did.   
“And don’t worry, I’m eating right and looking after myself, I know, I gotta take care of myself.” he said, already knowing what his brother needed to hear. “I sent some things to Bobby for you and dad, might be nice if you picked it up some time in the next few years.”  
Silence. But he didn’t need Dean to say anything, not really.   
“School is hard, but I love it, even with the finals right now. They are killer though.” he shook his head. “Its a lot tougher than anything else I’ve done, any other classes I’ve taken but I guess that’s just college.” he said with a grin. “Its challenging and it makes me focus, makes me not focus on how much I miss you.” he added in a small voice. “Because I do Dean, despite everything, I miss you, a lot.”   
He let out a small sigh and rubbed at his nose. “I’d love it if you would come visit,” he hinted. “I’d love to see you again. I know what dad said and what he meant but you didn’t say it, and you didn’t mean it. I’m at school, I’m not leaving or anything, it doesn’t mean that I don’t still love you, and dad too.”  
He sighed once more and leaned back against the wall he was standing next to. “Just wish…never mind.”  
There was a small breath on the other side of the line.  
“Merry Christmas Sammy.” was all Dean said before he ended the call.   
Sams smile widened and he typed out a quick text to his brother before pocketing it and continuing his people watching.   
‘Merry Christmas Dean.’

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Supernatural.
> 
> There is a graphic to this fic here: http://txdora.tumblr.com/post/135617226571/wincestmas-day-8-its-two-forty-six-in-the


End file.
